Wishing For Happiness
by xFightForFreedomx
Summary: A story told by Darren Criss. Chris withdrew from the acting business because of health issues. Do you want to know what happened? Read this story (: / sorry I suck at summaries :p / I may change it to 'M' later on / oh and it's also genre 'Drama' just you know
1. Chapter 1

"Hey my dear fellows, may I introduce myself?

My name is Darren Criss (:

And I'm here to tell you guys a little story!"

Everything began when Chris Colfer and I played Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in the Tv show 'Glee'. It was fun and we became really good friends. I actually have to admit that I never had such a good friend as him.

Glee ended, and after a while Chris decided to withdraw from the acting business; mainly because of some health issues he never told me about.

He moved to a remote part in Los Angeles where he had a little house next to a var green meadow. All around was nothing but woods and grasslands. I imagine it to he scary at night but amazingly pretty during the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late summer and you can tell that fall isn't far away. A warm summer breeze blows across the meadows. Everything seems as if I am in a dream. I can smell fresh grass, flowers and there's also a light scent of damp wood in the air. Several leaves are lightly blowing in the wind and few birds are flying around, seemingly merrily. On the horizon reflects a gorgeous sunset, which colors the clouds somewhat pinkish.

I am standing with my suitcase on a small gravel road. At the beginning of the road, there's a signpost and right below it, a wooden hut looking-like mailbox.

In white letters, 'Chris Colfer' is written on the signpost. A small smile comes across my face as I read his name.

From where I am standing now, on the gravel path, one could not recognize Chris' house yet. It seems as if I still have a long way ahead of me. With my suitcase in my hand I start walking. Around me the wind drafts a little bit and the grass moves back and forth. The whole environment has this calm effect on me. I breath deep in and out. The wind blows through my hair and I realize how my body gets more and more cozy.

Finally I see a little lodge from which smoke ascends.

Since Chris moved here, we often sent letter to each other. In his last one he wrote: "if you follow the gravel path you'll get straight to a little lodge from which smoke ascends." And right there in front of me, is the little lodge. It appears so dreamlike and secretive, that I can't wait any longer to see it from it's inside.

And again I smile. I just can't hide how happy I am. Now finally I am here! I go to the front door and turn around one last time to look at the path which lead me here. Again I smile. On the porch in front of the door, two wind chimes hang from the ceiling, sounding in the wind. There also stands a rocking chair, cradling to and fro.

The door suddenly opens and Chris flung his arms around my neck.

"Aigoo, why are you still standing here outside? I waited the whole day for you!" He lets go of me smiles at me. Smiling back I answered, "ahh, I'm sorry! I just took a look around." I was so happy seeing Jung Suk.

"Hurry up and come on in!" and with that he pushed me with all of his force through the door and even dragged my suitcase behind.  
"Do you have stones in that case of yours! This is so damn heavy!" he said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I packed food.", I said innocently.

"What?! But I have bought sooo much food for us already. Well, I guess you just have to stay as long until we have no food left anymore.", he replayed with a cheeky grin. "But I haven't even bought so many clothes to change!" I shot back indignantly. "You'll just have to wear my clothes then.", he exclaimed and stuck out his tongue.

Next thing I knew, he was standing with a plate full of goodies and a glass of juice in front of me. He put the plate and the glass down on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home" he shouted as he walked back to the kitchen. I took him at his words and sat down, with my feet laid on a chair next to the couch.

In a matter of seconds he came rushing out of the kitchen and sat down on my stomach.

"And? And? And? What's the news? Come on, tell me everything!". He looks at me with his sweet sparkling eyes.

So we just sat there, talking for hours about just everything that came into our minds. We shared some laughter, discussed and even made some funny faces only to replace them with a solemn face.

Everything ended up with us falling asleep on the couch.

With his shaky fingers he stroked some of my hair out of my face before he began cuddling up to me and drifting of into dreamland.

I was the first to wake up, and noticed that Chris kinda laid upon me. His head was on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck. He looks like a little kid while sleeping; a little kid that has to be protected. I felt how his abdomen moved when he breathed in and out. I tried my best to wriggle myself out under him, but I failed and woke him up. I closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep. He straightened himself.

And I felt how he slowly started to lean his face over mine..


	3. Chapter 3

_And I felt how he slowly started to lean his face over mine..._

… and he lightly pecked my forehead.

As I remarked that he stood up I opened my eyes and saw him walking to the kitchen. A smile arose from my face when I touched the spot where he just pecked me seconds before.

Few minutes later he came back with a deliciously smelling breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead~!", he stood in front of me and did some cute signs.

"Morning", was the last thing I could bring out before I started to laugh hysterically, because seriously, he looked so damn funny!

"so~ what do you wanna do today?" He looked like a little kid like this.

"Isn't it too early to think about it yet?" Asking this I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I sat up straight, and that's when I realized that Chris only wore some boxers and a tank top. I however, still wore the same clothes from the day before. Wondering how and when the hell he changed his clothes, I scratched the back of my head.

Chris was eating a croissant and smiled at me.

My tummy started growling, showing how hungry I was already. So I snatched his croissant out of his hands and took a bite of it. We stared at each other and started laughing.

After we finished breakfast he showed me the rest of the his little house, which turned out to be bigger on the inside as I thought of.

There was a small conservatory with many plants which gave the whole thing a certain something.

The next room was the living room. It was big and comfy and even had a little chimney. On the mantelpiece of it was a golden embedded frame with a picture of Chris and me. I looked at it for quite a while and couldn't help but beam with happiness.

Next room, kitchen. It was big and looked really fantastic. I already started to imagine how it'd be, if we lived here together and Jung Suk would cook me delicious food in here.

Upstairs, was Chris' room which I wasn't allowed to enter. 'It looks horrible in here! I have to tidy up first.', were his words.

The last two rooms were a bathroom and the guest room.

"The guest room is all yours", Chris smiled lovingly at me.

"Thank you!" I replied just as lovingly as he did.

I dragged my suitcase upstairs into the guest room aka. Darren Criss' room for the time being. Inside of the room there was a large bed, a closet and a little cabinet next to the bed. The window in the room led to a balcony, from which one can look directly into the bathroom. A mischievous smirk came across my face.

First things first, I started to unpack my suitcase. I took many many snacks with me. And somewhere between my clothes and the food, there were Chris' letters he sent to me.

I heard a small knock on the door and saw how Chris peeked in.

"Are you finished?", he asked looking a little bit embarrassed.

I smiled dreamily at him, "yep~"  
I recognized how he shifted from one leg to another, so I went to the door, opened it widely and clasped him in my arms. We surely stood for about 5 minutes like that. I wished that this moment what never pass.

Slowly Chris started walking towards his room; still clasping onto me.

Darren, don't you want to stay here forever?" he whispered barely audible.

I leaned close to his ear, "I'd love to stay .. forever~"  
I closed my eyes, took a breath and leaned my forehead against his...


	4. Chapter 4

_I closed my eyes, took a breath and leaned my forehead against his..._

I enjoyed this heavenly moment with Chris to the fullest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Chris let go of me and ran downstairs. At the end of the stairs he turned around once again and looked at me.

"Continue to unpack your suitcase, I'll take care of the door!", he told me a dull smile. I saw in his eyes this little dash of sadness.

He continued to go to the door. I still stood for a while on the staircase and saw after Chris. I couldn't see who was at the door, but at least I could follow the conversation a bit.

"Good afternoon!", I heard Chris say.

"Good afternoon, Chris! How are you today? Do you feel a little bit better?", the unfamiliar voice of a man asked.

"Yes! A lot, actually!", he answered.

"Really? Good to hear that!", the strange man replied.

Slowly I walked toward the guestroom.

'Who was that?', I asked myself. 'Was Chris ill?'

Totally lost in my thoughts I continued to unpack my suitcase.

Half an hour and a chips package later I heard Chris walking up the stairs. As he came through the door, the sadness that laid over his face before, seemed to be blown away. He smiled playfully at me.

"Who was that?", I asked curiously.

"Who? At the door? Oh that was just my doctor. He drops by every few times. It's nothing bad.", Chris answered but didn't look me in the eyes. He kept staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing.

"So..~ there's nothing wrong with you?", I asked worried.

"No, everything's alright. You don't have to worry, okay?", he replied seemingly saddened.

I examined him closely, he seemed really distressed, something wasn't right. And I was pretty sure that he was hiding something from me.

"Darren! Let's take a walk!", Chris said brightly. I nodded with a small smile and grabbed my cardigan.

Chris and I walked the small gravel road, from which I had come from, downwards. The wind blew a warm breeze. Chris wore a way to big straw-hat on his head, which with every gust of wind threatened to blew of his head. And then suddenly, there really came a stronger blast and his straw-hat wafted of his head. The wind lifted it upwards and let it a few times roll over. Afterwards the wind carried it with a few colorful leaves to the meadow, which extended to the left and right of the gravel road. Chris and I started to run simultaneously to catch his hat. We ran criss-crossed through the meadow, until we ran into each other totally exhausted and lay down on the meadow to catch our breaths. Both we laid there and somehow, as if by magic, the wind placed Chris' straw-hat straight onto his head. We began to laugh like madman's.

For quite a long time we just laid there on the meadow and watched the sky. The sky was bright blue with few white puffy clouds.

"There! A horse!", Chris exclaimed and pointed at one of the clouds, which seriously did look like a horse.

"Oh and there's a UFO", I said and with my finger pointing at one cloud too.

And again we began to laugh.

So we lay there, side by side on a beautiful green meadow over which a warm blew and watched the sky. For a short moment I glanced at Chris just to see, that his eyes were closed as if he was asleep. One hand he had laid over his abdomen and the other one next to his body. Carefully I moved my hand to the one next to his body and enclosed it with mine. He responded the hand-holding by shortly squeezing my hand. Impulsively a smile flashed over my face...


End file.
